Where His Demons Hid
by Interview A Sarcastic Demon
Summary: Problems. That's all his life seemed to have. And they weren't the kind you could just wish away, no, these were here to stay. Rated M cause I don't know where I'll go with this...
1. In The Beginning

Joshua Ovenshire awoke to the sound of his best friend David Moss singing in their small kitchen.

"CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE TASTY WHEN I BOUGHT YOU,BUT THEN I ATE YOU AND YOU TASTED LIKE POO... NOW I'M THROWING UP IN THE LOO! OOH! OH! UGH, NASTY, NASTY, NASTY!" Lasercorn bellowed to the tone of a Taylor Swift song. Groaning, Joven turned his back to him. " Great breakfast song buddy. I sure feel like eating now." He said sarcastically."Well," David teased, " If you feel queasy, you might need some medications. I know! You can take the grow-a-pair pills?"  
>"And <span>you<span> have a pair?" at this, his friend and roommate puffed out his chest. " Yep!" David boasted, in his deep, fake manly voice. " And your mom was complimenting them all night!" And Joshua couldn't help bursting out in laughter with him.

"Hey, Joven, shouldn't we wake So-kinky?" Nodding in agreement, Joshua wandered up the spiral staircase, heading towards Sohinki's room. Opening the door, he looked into the room. Out of the three rooms that were inhabited, this one had the least stuff. Just a lamp, a bed, computer desk, laptop and a gaming shelf. It was dark, if only because the room's only light source was currently off. It's only occupant was spread out on the bed, peacefully asleep. Joshua walked silently toward the other man. " Wakey, wakey, eggs and kosher bacey!" he sang.

Matt Sohinki was not a light sleeper. Well, sometimes, anyway. Like today, especially since it had been his turn to help the editors all night.

Joshua was starting to get a little hungry. He was wishing that Matt would just hurry up and wake up. " Matthew Sohinki," he started,"If you don't get up, I'll send David in."

Almost immediately, Sohinki jump up." Okay! I'm up! No need for drastic measures." Smirking, Joshua said "See you downstairs in five then."

After a breakfast with a grumpy Matt and an overly peppy David, all three of them were riding towards the Smosh Games HQ."So… How'd the editing go?" Joshua asked, if only to clear up the tension."Smoothly, I guess," replied Matt. " What'd you two do?"

"Not much, actually. David went to visit his girlfriend and they watched movies and shit." As soon as Joshua finished saying this, David broke in. "That's not all we did," he said with an evil grin,"We-" "NO!" Matt and Joven yelled simultaneously. " I was going to say that 'we made fondue'," Laser corn said in a small voice. "Suure you were."

Pulling into the parking lot, the three men were having trouble breathing from laughing at their crappy rendition of "Don't Trust Me". "_Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got meat; that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' scared of him."_ they blared as loud as they could.

"Hey guys!" Mari said. " Do any of you know what we're playing today? Smosh won't tell me," she pouted after saying this, irritated. Matt, Joshua and David all shook their heads, making their way to the kitchen. After a cup of coffee for all of the gamers, and a bag of fruit snacks for David, the group prepared to start recording.

As they shouted "GAMEBANG!" at the camera, they heard the door to the studio open. "hands up!" barked a man, dressed entirely in black with a pistol. Two other men came in, one carrying a bardiche. " Really, man? What, are you from the 1600's?" David questioned, the other five shooting him a ' do NOT piss off the scary man with a weapon' look. "Enough!" the man roared. "Hands up and turn around!" All of the Smoshgames members complied, shaking.

**Hey everybody! New Chapter story that I'll try to update once a week (and maybe more on weekends). I wrote this almost a year ago, so I hope it makes sense!**

**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**


	2. Your Decisions Matter

JOSHUA'S POV:

'_Oh dear God, what's happening to us right now? Are we hostages? Will they kill us?' _my mind raced through the endless possibilities of what might happen to us. My heart beat erratically, ready to leave my terrified body behind. As we all turned around, I felt something heavy collide with the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up, my head was throbbing and I was tied up."Wha-" I started to ask before I got cut off. "Morning Sunshine!" One of our captors said sarcastically. "Looks like you're the first one awake. Congrats." Looking around the room, I saw my other companions unconscious in the corner." What's going on?" I yelled fearfully, flinching when the man grabbed me and started to drag me into another room, my friends being dragged in as well."Let me go!" I shrieked, trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp before he backhanded me across the face. I spat out a little blood, wincing when I bit my lip."Pull another dumb scene like that, and we'll fucking kill all of your friends." He snarled in my ear. Nervously, I nodded, praying they'd ignore my helpless and knocked out friends. Unfortunately, the man didn't. Bending down, he grabbed David by the hair,

pulling him up to my face level before placing his hands on either side of his shoulders." Wanna watch me break his damn neck?" Shaking my head fearfully, almost pissing myself, I watched as he dropped my best friend onto the ground and kick him back into the corners with the others, the rope cutting his arms. "Then you better behave, bitch."

After untying me, they slipped out of the room, locking the door just as I was racing to jam my foot in the doorstep. I threw my entire body weight against it multiple times, swearing so much that my mother would have yelled at me. I turned, realizing that my friends were still unconscious and tied up, so I quickly set them loose."Wake up!" I yelled as loudly as I dared, scared out of my mind. No one moved. Nervous of what I would find, I checked the back of their heads to make sure no one had gotten a concussion, almost crying with relief that nobody had.

After 15 minutes, I gave up. Sighing in defeat, I laid down on the floor, my left arm covering my face. A little while later, I heard the distinct sound of the door unlocking, along with a man walking in. As I jumped up, I felt something cold touch my chest. Looking down, I felt the cold sensation of dread overcome me as I stared at the barrel of a gun being pointed at my chest.

"The Boss has a proposition for you." said the man."and I think it's in your best interest to listen."

MARI'S POV:

'Uggh, my head hurts like a bitch.' was my first conscious thought. Glancing around, I waited impatiently for my friends to sit up before blurting out " Anybody know what happened?" Receiving 4 "no's", I sighed. " Hey, wait a second." said a Matt. Looking at everybody, he asked a question nobody had bothered to think of.

"Where's Joven?"

Before anybody could begin to fathom an answer, the door opened, revealing the masked men who broke into our office."Your free to go." They said, turning to leave. Before they could, though, I grabbed one mans arm, spinning him around to face me.

"What the HELL?" I yelled into his ear. " You break in, knock us, tie us up, just to change your minds and let us go!?" The man roughly grabbed my hair, yanking my head closer to his before throwing me to the ground."Well, princess," He spat."You've been unconscious for over 4 hours. And we got what we came for."

"Which would be what, exactly?" Ian asked sarcastically. With a grin, the man said " We came here for a test subject. And your friend volunteered in your places."

**HEY EVERYBODY! I'M GONNA TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY AT LEAST EVERY WEDNESDAY. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE SHORT CHAPTERS, I WANT TO MAKE A LOT OF THEM!**

**STAY CLASSY AND STAY SASSY FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**


	3. The Blood Red Letters

**Shout out to** **iamtheoutcast****. Only cause you asked in all caps, sweetcheeks ;) You made my day!**

Shock.

Genuine shock and fear for whatever it was that Jovie had gotten himself involved in, fear for my friends and I, just general fear. " Can we talk to him for a minute? Please?" I practically begged. The man looked over at his partners, who nodded.

Minutes later, in walked the Jovenshire, hands in his pockets and trying not to look nervous or scared. "Hey guys," He said. I angrily stormed up to him, pushing him. "Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I hissed."What I have to do to keep you guys safe, Mari." He shrugged nonchalantly as he said this. "So you have to go on a freakin' suicide mission? Are you insane?" Anthony yelled. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Joshua sighed, before attempting to reassure us that he'd be fine and back 'before you know It!'. He begged us to just go home. "We are _not _leaving without you!" Matt stated, the rest of us nodding in agreement. Frowning, he fled the room before we could even blink. Once he had left, somebody rolled in a small canister that was leaking pink colored gas. As soon as the gas hit my nose, the world went black.

SOHINKI POV:

I sat and stared out the window, thinking about the last time we had seen Joshua as Lasercorn drove us to work. Everyone had grown depressed since Joven went missing seven months ago. It felt like without him, we didn't really work as well. We still acted happy when filming, but afterwards, no one really hung out anymore.

I looked at David through the mirror, and he just looked back. It killed me to see how sad he looked recently. Usually, he looked bubbly, but now? Now he looked dead. "We're here." He stated blandly as we pulled into the parking lot.

As we walked into the Gamebang Studio, we saw the others. " Hey guys," said Anthony dully. "You ready to start?" We nodded. "GAMEBANG!" We yelled as cheerfully as we could. After cleaning up the last of this week's punishment, We heard someone knock on the door. "I'll get it," Said Ian, shuffling towards the door.

We heard the door open, and a few seconds later, he came running back into the room. I was shocked to see that his eyes were sparkling like they used to. "Guys!" He yelped. The four of us looked over at him, waiting. "It's a letter with Joven's name on it!" Immediately, we all crowded around Ian to get a look at the 'mystery letter'. As we opened it, I swore that the room grew colder, the air getting more dense.

_Friends of Joshua, _

_It has been a long time, hasn't it? Seven months, my god! Joshua has been quite helpful, do not get me wrong, but now it is time for the final part of our tests: How well will Joshua be able to integrate back into society, given what we have put him through? _

_Whenever you are ready, just drive towards the park (you know the one) and there will be further instructions awaiting you._

_Regards,_

_X_

"What kind of name is that?" Ian asked critically. "Well, can we discuss it on the way there?" I pleaded, giving them my own version of puppy dog eyes. Everyone snickered, and, happy to see everyone happy after everything that's happened, I raced to the 'Smosh Mobile'. At this, everybody laughed.

Before we knew it, we were approaching the park. To keep everyone's spirits high, Mari and I started to jump up and down like kids, chanting "Yay! The park!" over and over. " Wow…" said David. "And you guys say **I **should act my age!"

Anthony was the first to spot anything. " Hey, look!" He yelled, running over to the monkey bars. "Now's not the time to play Ant!" Ian yelled at his best friend. "No! I see something on top of it!" Shot back Anthony. A few minutes later, he was back, clutching another blood red envelope and panting. " You need to work out more," Said Mari jokingly. Before Anthony could rebuttal, Ian began reading the letter.

_I see you have found the second instruction packet. I promise you that your friend is not very far from you. Head left, towards the woods. Then split up into groups of two._

"But there's 5 of us!" I interrupted. "SSSHHH! Shut up!" Whisper-yelled Mari.

_Now, since there's five of you, one will head right instead. There, they will wait patiently for the other's return. If you attempt to break any of these rules, I will have to return to you Joshua's corpse for burial, and where's the fun in that?  
>Regards,<em>

_X_

"Well, who's going alone?" asked Lasercorn. " I call Ian!" Yelled Anthony. " I call Sohinki!" Followed Mari in suit. " Guess that's that." Said David with a sigh. He gave us a small salute and wandered into the other wood.

"Okay, now let's split up." Suggested Ian.

**HEY EVERYONE. QUESTION TIME!**

**DO YOU WANT A SHORTER CHAPTER WITH THE TEAMS, OR NO? LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER POR FAVOR!**


	4. Finding Joshua

Team Ianthony-

"God, why is it so dark?" Anthony complained. "And huge! Damn, this place is long!" Ian added , spinning around with a flashlight for emphasis. Anthony grinned evilly. "That's what she said!" The eldest (by 1.5 months) yelled. Ian sighed annoyedly. " I guess I walked into that."

After goofing off for 15 minutes, Anthony turned to his friend."So, partner," He drawled, "Keep searchin?'"

"Keep searchin'."

Team Marhinki-

"If you twirl past me _one more time _I'm gonna-" Matt was interrupted from his threatening by another laugh from Mari. " Don't be a buzzkill!" She sang out as she spun around him again, long hair flying. "That's it!" He yelled as he reached out and pulled her into his chest, bridal style. "Let me go!" Mari cried out. Laughing, Sohinki shook his head no. "Rape!"

After quite a long time carrying her like that, Mai pushed her way out of his at something in the distance. "What's that?" She yelped, racing off. "YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" Roared Sohinki, following after her. When he finally caught up to her, she was spinning around in confusion. " Matt? Where are you?" She called. "Boo?" Offered Sohinki pathetically, but still managing to get a surprised yelp. "GAAH! Don't sneak up on me! But I think we're close!" She whispered excitedly.

SOHINKI'S POV:

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while before I smelled something…. Wrong. IT invaded my nose and made me wanna shiver in disgust. It was familiar, with a tangy, metallic taste. (A/N: **Don't you **_**dare **_**try to tell me some smells don't have a taste too.**)

Five minutes later, it hit me and I froze. "What's wrong?" Asked Mari. " I know what that smell is." I informed her, dread trickling down my spine. "Well ,what is it?" Mari demanded, impatient as usual. I didn't answer, still trying to find the source of the smell. When I found it, I picked it up and handed it to Mari. " What is this?" She asked confusedly. " Joshua's cologne." I answered, avoiding the bigger question. " I mean, what's it covered in?" She clarified, like I didn't understand her question. Taking a deep breath I stated the truth.

"His blood."

I watched as a look of horror flashed across Mari's face, before settling into one of determination. "We just have to find him faster, than." She said stubbornly. "God, can this get any weirder?" I muttered. Mari shot me a sympathetic look. "It'll be okay. I promise." She said gently, kissing my cheek. I flushed at this, and luckily she didn't notice.

Team Ianthony-

"-326 bottles of beer on the wall!" Sang Ian. "God, dude, stop. I'm getting a headache." Anthony complained. Ian was about to retaliate with an 'Ian The Master Of Comebacks!' comeback when he tripped over something. "Hey Ant, pass me the flashlight." He requested. "You mean my phone?" Came his voice, which strangely sounded far away. "Yeah." Ian replied. After a second, he felt it pressed into his palm. Shining the light downwards, he gasped. "Anthony! Call the others! I found him!"

LASERCORN'S POV:

"Why do _I _always have to go alone?" I muttered to myself, annoyed at my predicament. I had been wandering through these creepy-ass woods for what felt like _forever_, and it was boring. And scary. "Welcome, Mr. Moss!" echoed a terrifying voice over the trees. "Who's there?" I asked, searching for the stranger. "You don't need to know that right now." S/he replied. Annoyed, I started to walk away because I CLEARLY wouldn't get anywhere with them. "And where do you think your going?" The velvety voice snarled. Channeling my inner gay, I sassed them back. "Anywhere but here." I'm not gonna lie, I was starting to get nervous. I wanted out of here NOW. "Mr. Moss, don't you want your friend back?"

I froze. "What do you want from Joven?" I asked quietly, turning back around. "How about we make a deal. You take _detailed_ reports of your friends actions for me, and I'll let you have him back.

"If you fail to do so, though, I'll put him into a coma." It only took me 5 seconds to decide.

"Deal."

**NEW CHAPTER AGAIN. I AM ON A ROLL! **

**I'm thinking of taking over a dicontinued story. What do you guys think? Leave a fav or review, I'll give you a hug! ;3**

**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcasitc Demon **


	5. Meeting Danya

SOHINKI POV:

Mari and I were startled by the sound of my IPhone ringing, sounding louder than it really should have. "Hello?" I asked, answering it. "Matt!" I heard Ian yell through the phone, leaves crunching under his feet. "We found Joven!"

I was so happy, I grabbed Mari by the shoulders and spun her around in the really-cliche movie way, telling her that we had finally got our best friend back. After a minute, I realized that Ian was still talking. "...And so meet us at the car ASAP!" He said, before hanging up. Without realizing it, I started dragging Mari to the car.

When we finally got there, Ian and Anthony were waiting. "Where's Joshua?" I asked, a little out of breath. "Asleep in the backseat." replied Anthony, smiling gently. "Where's Laser corn?" asked Mari, looking around. "Somebody should call him. I guess I'll do it," I muttered, pulling my phone out for the second time and dialing.

"Hello?" Panted David through the phone, sounding like he had been running. "Get your ass over here!" I said. "We found him!" I heard David say something I couldn't make out before he hung up. A few minutes later, he practically _flew _out of the woods, looking nervous about something.  
>"What's wrong?" Mari asked, noticing. David instantly changed his face, smiling. "Nothing! Lets get Joven home!" He cheered, which fooled everyone else but me. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what exactly was off about my best friend.<p>

When we arrived at our house (and it felt really good to say 'our' house) David and Anthony carefully carried Joshua in. They laid him down on the couch, and we all moved in a little closer to examine his body. His shirt was stuck to his chest, so I bent over and pulled it off of him as gently as I could. We all stared at his chest.

He was too skinny to be healthy; you could see each individual rib very clearly. His arms were dotted with little angry needle pricks, and were blood red everywhere except one section of his forearm, opposite the Batman tattoo. It bore a strange image, a bunch of circles with a line. Behind me, I heard David take a sharp breath, stiffening.

DAVID POV:

I recognized that mark, the one that looked like it had been burned into my friends arm. I can't remember where, but I knew I knew it. I watched Sohinki start to reach out and flip him over, but I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "Lets just let hirest for now." I recommended. Everyone else agreed and we all headed up, me staying behind to cover Joshua.

When I placed the blanket over him, I heard a soft knock at the door, followed by a thump. Opening it, I saw a freaking _knife sticking out of the house._ It held a sheet of paper still. Cautiously, I read its contents.

_Sacramento woods. Ten minutes. This is a life and death situation. Let no one follow you and don't be late_.

Before I could think it through, I was grabbing my coat from the closet. "Where are you going?" Mari shouted at me. "Out. I'll be back!" I yelled back, ducking under the arms that tried to stop me and racing to my car. I drove off, checking in my rearview mirror to see if they were following me. They weren't.

I pulled into the park a good five minutes later, running as fast as I could. "I'm here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. After a minute of waiting, I heard something hit the tree behind me. Spinning around, I saw another knife-note.

_Good. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show_.

Angrily, I stomped my foot. "Enough of the goddamn games! I'm here! If I can't see you, then I'll leave!" I turned as I said this, preparing to follow through with my threat. One second later, I heard a soft voice say "Then see."

Standing in front of me was a woman with long, flowing black hair and dark purple eyes. I knew as I stared at her that she was bad news and yet I instantly trusted her. "I'm here to help you with your friend Joshua." She said when it became obvious that I wasn't going to answer. She had a soft, urgent toned voice with a slight Russian accent. "What's your name?" I asked, still staring. "Danya, but call me Dan. Now take me to where you found your friend!" Demanded Dan. "Well, I didn't find them. Ian and Anthony did." I confessed. I heard her sigh. "Get that information out of them immediately. Hand me your phone." I don't know why, but I complied instantly. After a moment, she handed it back, having entered her number. "Good luck, and contact me when you find out." Whispered Dan, before she melted into the shadow.

"Well this will be fun to explain," I said to no one in particular.

**SORRY FOR THE DAY LATE UPDATE. MY MOM WAS SICK WITH THE FLU :( . NEXT CHAPTER: ANGRY MARI-SAN.**

**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY, FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**


	6. Busted!

MARI POV:

"It's been more than 2 hours!" I exclaimed, extremely pissed off at David. "Where is he?!" Of course, everyone else in the room shrugged (except for the still unconscious Jovenshire). I pulled out my cell and tried to call him for the umpteenth time.

David actually picked up this time. "Hello?" He asked. "Where the _fuck _are you?" I screeched like a banshee into the phone, causing everyone to jump. "Calm down, Mari!" Said David cautiously. "I'll be at the house in ten." For some reason, this pissed me off more. "You've got a LOT of explaining to do when I see you." I snarled before hanging up on him.

The ten minute wait was horrible. By the time he arrived, I was fuming. How _dare_ he make this about himself? We should be focusing on _Joshua, _not _David! _He walked in, already apologizing. "Look, I'm sorry. I forgot that my girlfriend asked me to come over by midnight!" He apologized, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. I simply put all of my anger into a single glare. "I didn't want to be late!" David exclaimed. I turned around, walking away and motioning to the others to follow, which they did. Rounding a corner to enter the living room, I could have sworn I saw David angrily run a hand through his hair and mutter at his phone.

"So," Matt said awkwardly, clearing his throat after twenty minutes of Smash Bros. "Are we just going to ignore him?" I sighed, placing my controller on the table before rising, cracking my back. "Nah. I'm gonna go up and talk to him."

"What do you _mean _I have a connection to all of this? Dammit Dan, I don't get it!" I heard an upset David yelp into the phone. " Yeah, whatever." He mumbled annoyingly, obviously replying to someone over the phone. I crept closer to the door and accidentally making the floor crunch. I winced. "Yes, I'll look into that. I gotta go, I hear someone!" The sound of his phone turning off ringing clearly throughout the now silent room. His door opened quickly, barely giving me enough time to jump away to avoid falling onto him.

"Yes?" Lasercorn said softly. "Who was that?" I asked, trying (and failing) not to sound judgmental. "No one!" He snapped. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, running his hands through his hair again and messing it up. " What's up?"

I stood there thoughtfully for a second, thinking over everything he had said and done. "David." I began, stepping into his room and making him backup, "Where did you _really _go?"

David's POV:

'Shit, shit shit!"  
>God, why do I have to be so bad at lying! Taking a second step back towards my desk, I quietly shoved Danya's notes into my pocket, praying to whoever was up there that Mari wouldn't notice. But of course she did. Why wouldn't she?<p>

"I went to my girlfriend's house," I said, rambling and trying to distract her. "She wanted me there by eleven." I knew I'd screwed up when Mari smirked, stepping closer and pushing me into a corner. "I thought you said she wanted you at midnight." She stated, one eyebrow raised.

Crap.

**HEY EVERYBODY. SORRY FOR BEING OFF THE CHARTS FOR A LITTLE WHILE :( , I GOT GROUNDED FOR BAD GRADES. DOUBLE SAD. BUT LUCKILY I FIXED THEM & CAN CONTINUE WORKING ON THE STORY! YAY!**

**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY, FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**


End file.
